The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Poem
by CoolGirl89
Summary: I put LWW in poem form.


The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe Poem  
  
Four children went into a wardrobe.  
Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy  
There they found Narnia, a new world  
Next, they went to Lucy's friend, a faun.  
  
But when they arrived at his house  
Mr. Tumnus, the faun, was not there.  
His house was vandalized and wrecked.  
The children found a note on the door.  
  
"Mr. Tumnus has been taken.  
For talking with humans." The note said.  
"He was a traitor to the Queen.  
And was arrested by the police."  
  
"The Queen, known as the White Witch,  
Is an evil, mean and cruel person.  
We need to save Mr. Tumnus."  
Lucy, panicky, told the others.  
  
The three agreed and they set off.  
On the long way, they met a beaver.  
It was friends with Mr. Tumnus.  
The beaver took the four to his dam.  
  
There, the beaver and his wife, told  
About Aslan, the grand brave lion.  
About the White Witch and her minions.  
About prophesies and legends.  
  
Edmund, the second youngest left,  
Because he met the White Witch before.  
He went to report that the three  
Were eating gaily at the Beavers.  
  
The children noticed Edmund left.  
They were preparing to search for him,  
But the Beavers said with a sigh,  
That he had turned to the Witch's side.  
  
So they left for the Stone Table,  
Where Aslan, supposedly, was there.  
They traveled and traveled a lot.  
And found Father Christmas, who gave them gifts.  
  
Meanwhile Edmund had arrived  
The Witch's house was dark and creepy.  
He told the Witch that Aslan was here.  
And that his siblings were nearby.  
  
The Witch, alarmed, set off at once.  
In her sled with a dwarf and Edmund.  
But pretty soon the sled slowly stopped,  
Snow was melting and spring was coming  
  
The witch summoned two wolves.  
The wolves went ahead to the Stone Table.  
Edmund and The Witch went on foot.  
He became tired of walking.  
  
While that was happening,  
The other children had met Aslan.  
Aslan was talking to Peter  
When the one of the wolves attacked.  
  
Peter ran to fight the wolf  
For a few minutes they fought.  
But Peter was victorious.  
Aslan reminded him to clean his sword.  
  
Edmund walked and walked for a while.  
The Witch was about to kill him  
But creatures sent by Aslan rescued him  
And he was brought to Aslan's camp.  
  
The four children made up  
But the White Witch came and demanded Edmund  
Because all traitors belonged to her.  
Aslan made a deal with the White Witch.  
  
That night Lucy and Susan couldn't sleep.  
So they went outside for some fresh air.  
They saw Aslan leaving the camp.  
They followed and talked with him.  
  
But then he told them to get behind a bush  
And to not be seen no matter what..  
Then he went to the Stone Table  
Where the Witch was waiting with many bad things.  
  
They bound Aslan up very tight.  
Aslan willingly let them.  
Then they put him onto the Stone Table.  
So then the White Witch killed him.  
  
Once the bad creatures left,  
Lucy and Susan went to the dead Aslan.  
Some mice helped undo the ropes.  
Susan and Lucy stayed and wept.  
  
While the two girls were sitting by the Table  
The Stone Table broke into two.  
The girl thought Aslan was gone.  
But then they saw he was alive.  
  
Aslan told the girls to get onto his back.  
They bounded to the White Witch's castle.  
And freed all the poor animals  
That had been turned into stone by the Witch.  
  
Then all the freed creatures went.  
They went to help Peter's army  
In the battle against the White Witch,  
Which was going poorly for Peter's side.  
  
The reinforcements got there just in time.  
And helped win the battle.  
Lucy healed all the hurt animals  
With the cordial that Father Christmas gave her.  
  
Then the four children were crowned  
And the prophesy came true.  
There was peace and prosperity  
All throughout the land of Narnia.  
  
Many years later, the four were riding.  
Hunting for the white stag through the woods.  
And they came across the same part of the woods.  
Where they're adventure began all those years ago.  
  
They climbed through and came out  
Into the room where the wardrobe was.  
They were still children.  
And only a few minutes had passed. 


End file.
